Fire & Ice
by thesalvatoregirl
Summary: After a failed fostering attempt, Arielle is back where she belongs, Elmtree house with her friends.She has always been close to Liam and now she's back, will something finally happen that everyone's been waiting for? Liam/OC: Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you remember this place at all?" My social worker, Tanya, asked. I shrugged, looking up at _Elmtree House_.

"They all look the same."

It looked familiar but I couldn't place it. Don't get me wrong, it looked nice but I hated starting anew, though I probably should be used to it by now.

I should probably get a few things straight, my name is Arielle Cleary, I'm 15 and I'm from Kent. I got put into care 4 years ago when my mother died of cancer. I had never known my father and my older sister was travelling the world with that douche-bag of a boyfriend. He had cheated on her countless times but she took him back every time. For the first year of care after my Mum died, I had gone through about 6 care homes. I usually got into fights with the other kids or I broke the rules. I'm not a mean, violent girl but those kids were asking for it. After that, I finally settled down in a care home, which was really nice and I made alot of friends. Especially, Liam and Frank. I was there for about two years until I got fostered last year. The family seemed nice and _very _rich. They had an annoying, bratty kid called Henry who was 8. They spoiled him rotten and he was such a little brat. With me, they just bought me a ton of stuff to buy the love they never showed me.

Last week, I may of 'accidently' pushed Henry into a duck pond which barely came up to his waist but of course, he made a big deal out of it and they rang social services and well...here I am.

I have straight, auburn hair that goes down to my ribcage and bright green eyes.

"You could've worn some different clothes," Tanya said, giving me a disapproving look. I rolled my eyes and scowled at her whilst she rang the doorbell. I was wearing a black tank top, red leopard print skinny jeans and black converse. I was wearing red heart earrings with a matching necklace and my hair was tied in a side plait.

"What's wrong with this?" I said defensively, gesturing to my clothes.

"Alot," She muttered very quietly but I still heard her.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal a young woman with straight black hair and was wearing a black jumper with a purple t-shirt underneath.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She said with a warm smile.

"Hello, I've got your new girl here, Arielle Cleary." Tanya said.

"Of course, come in." The woman said, opening the door wider. We stepped inside and I instantly remembered this place, this was where I had lived before I was fostered. That meant all my friends were here!

The girl with dark hair led us through the hall and into an office.

"Mike, Gina, Arielle's here." She said to a man and woman who I instantly remembered.

Mike and Gina both smiled at me before Mike spoke, "Welcome back Ari,"

I grinned as I remembered who lived her. Liam, Frank, Carmen, Tee, Lily, Poppy, Rosie, Johnny, Gus, Toby, Sapphire and little Harry.

"Good to be back Mike," I laughed, "So, have I still got my old room?"

"Yep, but not everyone you remember will be here." Mike said, biting his lip.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Poppy and Rosie have been fostered, so has Toby and Lily is now living with Cam, and Sapphire moved out, and we've got another new girl." Gina said. Saph was gone? She had been one of my best friends when I was here before.

"Who's Cam?" I asked.

"My foster Mum, I was in care when I was younger and now I'm a care worker here. Cam fostered Lily." The woman with dark hair said. I had almost forgotten that she was there.

"And you are?" I said, not rudely.

"Tracy Beaker." She said, putting her hand out. I shook it before turning back to Mike and Gina.

"So, who's this new girl?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Her name is Elecktra; she came here a month or two after you left." Gina said.

"Hmm, I would ask what she's like but I'll find out for myself later," I said, "I'll be unpacking in my room."

I grabbed my suitcase and rucksack from the hall and trudged upstairs. I went left, down the hall and went to my old room. It was just how I had left it. I threw my stuff on my bed and started to unpack when I heard voices.

"_Who is she?_"

"_What's she like?_"

"_Where is she_?"

I could hear all the voices shouting at Mike downstairs. I heard him chuckle before he replied.

"_She's in Arielle's old room; you can all go up there now."_

I heard a load of feet running up the stairs but I still heard someone.

"_Wait, Ari's old room? Why is she in there? What if Ari comes back? She can't be in there!"_ I heard a familiar voice, angrily exclaim.

"_Liam, just go up there. You'll like her, I promise."_ Mike sighed,

"_I won't if she's in Ari's room, but come on Frank._" He said, still angry as I heard him trudge up the stairs with Frank behind him.

There was a knock at my door and I smirked as I knew who it was. I opened it and saw a sea of faces looking at me.

"Ari?" Tee squealed. I nodded with a grin before she launched herself at me.

"Ari!" Carmen and Harry chorused happily before hugging me. I put Tee down to pick up Harry and I laughed when I saw he still had Jeff.

"I can't believe you're back!" Johnny exclaimed, he wasn't a hugger so I did my special handshake we made up before I left.

"You are still Arielle Cleary, correct?" Gus asked, notebook open and in his hand as his pen hovered above the paper.

"Correct, Gus Carmichael." I said as I put my free arm around Carmen and Tee who were clinging to my waist.

"Are you back to stay?" He said, just as serious as ever.

"That I am."

It was then that I saw a girl about my age standing against the wall with brown hair and electric blue streaks. She didn't look excited, just curious and I couldn't blame her.

"You must be Elecktra, Hi, I'm Arielle." I said, sticking my hand out for her to shake. She studied my hand for a moment as if she thought there was an electric buzzer on it before she shook it.

After we released hands, she quickly walked back down the hall. I heard Liam complain as she bumped into him and I stuck my head out and looked down at him and Frank.

"Hey Liam, Hey Frank." I grinned. Both of the boy's jaws dropped to the floor when they saw me and I gave a little wave. I went back into my room and sat down on the bed, Harry on my lap and Tee and Carmen on my left. Johnny and Gus stood opposite me, leaning against the wall.

"How are you and Jeff, Harry?" I asked the blue eyed boy who made my heart melt. He was just so adorable.

"We missed you, didn't we Jeff?" He said, turning to Jeff and making the giraffe nod. Just then, Liam and Frank entered, still looking gobsmacked.

I got up and put Harry on my bed. I walked over to the boys who still were speechless.

"What, no hug?" I smirked, holding my arms out. Frank pulled me into a hug and smiled. As I pulled away, I looked at Liam. He suddenly pulled me into a bone crushing hug which pretty much cut off my airways. I hugged him back tightly and I heard Carmen and Tee go '_oooooh_'.

"Shut up you two," Liam said as I rested my head on his shoulder. It felt nice; I had missed his hugs. Neither of us let go for a few moments until I decided I should probably pull away or else the other kids will start assuming stuff. "Good to have you back Ari, we all missed you." He smiled. I smiled back before going back to my bed.

"So, why are you back?" Tee asked.

I sighed as I starting putting my stuff away from my suitcase.

"I may have 'accidently' pushed that brat, Henry, into a duckpond." I smirked. "It barely went up to his waist but he claimed he was _drowning_." I snorted.

They erupted into laughs and cheers as I finished unpacking my suitcase.

"Still the same Ari," Liam laughed.

I smirked. "So, they rang my social worker and, ta-da, here I am."

I shoved the empty suitcase under my bag and started on my rucksack.

"So, has anyone stayed in here since I left?"

"Elecktra was originally supposed to have this room but Liam threw a fit and Mike changed his mind." Tee said.

I turned my gaze on Liam and he shrugged; a smirk on his face.

"I knew you'd be back."

I rolled my eyes with a grin and put the last of my things away.

"As great as it is to see you all, I really need to shower."

They all got up and left but not before telling me how happy they were that I was back. Except from Liam. He didn't leave; he just sat on the end of my bed, so I sat down next to him.

"I missed you," He said suddenly.

"I missed you too," I said, as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"So, what have you been doing since I've been gone?"

He shrugged. "Not much, this and that."

I raised an eyebrow at him and stood up. I got a towel, my washbag and some clothes out of the wardrobe and turned back to Liam.

"You planning on leaving any time soon?"

"You always were one to beat around the bush." He laughed.

"Just be gone by the time I get back from the bathroom." I smirked as I walked out of my room.

"No promises," Liam yelled to me. I smirked as I went into the girl's bathroom. I locked the door and took my toothbrush out of my washbag and then put it with the others. I then put my washbag on the shelf and starting running the water for my shower.

When it was warm enough, I stripped down and jumped in the shower.

When I was done, I got dressed again and walked back to my room where luckily, Liam had left. I grabbed my phone and iPod and went into the hall. I went past Carmen's room but stopped when I heard my name being mentioned.

"So, what's the deal between Liam and Arielle?" I heard a voice say.

"They've been best friends for _ages_, and they flirt without realising it. Before she left, everyone thought they would get together, even Gina and Mike thought they were having a secret relationship." I heard Carmen say. "Everyone knows that they both like each other except them."

I frowned and started walking downstairs. What was that supposed to mean? I went into the lounge and saw Frank and Liam playing pool whilst Tee was sitting on the floor by the sofa, drawing. I went over behind her and leaned over her shoulder.

"That's really good Tee." I smiled, looking at the picture she had drawn of the house.

"Thanks," She grinned, looking up at me. I ruffled her hair and left her to finish her drawing. I walked over to the boys and perched on the window ledge, watching as Liam took his shot. He potted one and did a victory dance which made me burst out laughing.

"You wanna go, Ari?" Frank asked.

"Sure," I said. Frank passed me his cue and I aimed up. Just as I was about to take my shot, Liam squeezed my hips hard and I squealed, jumping out of my skin.

"Liam!" I complained, hitting him lightly with my cue. He and Frank erupted into laughs and I glared at them both. For that, I picked up the cue ball and put it in my pocket and walked out. They hadn't even noticed I had taken the ball. I walked into the kitchen and saw Tracy doing some lunch.

"Hey, what was all the laughing about?" She asked.

"Liam was being an idiot," I shrugged, getting a drink.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tracy laughed.

I smirked. "Do you need any help?"

"Thanks, you can butter the bread whilst I'm doing the soup." She said with a smile. I started doing the bread when Tracy spoke again.

"So...what's going on between you and Liam?" I almost choked on my drink.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that you two are very close and sometimes you both act as if you're a couple..."

I laughed. "There is nothing going on between me and Liam, really."

"_ARI! WHERE IS THE CUE BALL?"_ I heard Liam's voice yell from the lounge.

"Speak of the devil..." I laughed

**...**

**A/N: So, that was the first chapter, what did you think? What do you think of Ari and Liam? Oooooooh! ;) **

**So, if you guys like it and review, I'll continue, if not, I won't. And any suggestions will be appreciated! **

**Lauren**

**x**

**PS: I own nothing apart from Arielle.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ari, Ari, Arielle," A voice whispered softly. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in my pillow.

"Go away," I muttered.

"Arielle, get up!"

I sat up and groggily opened my eyes.

"What do you want Tee?" I groaned, scowling at the young girl sitting next to me.

"Something's going on," She said quietly.

"What?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Liam and Elecktra, they're having another argument. She keeps teasing him."

"That's what you woke me up for, Tee? It's the middle of the night and you woke me up, just because Elecktra is being stupid?" I sighed tiredly, lying back down. "Liam's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"I woke you up because they're arguing about you!"

I opened my eyes and sat back up. "What?"

"Elecktra keeps teasing Liam, about _you_!"

I raised an eyebrow before I heard Liam's muffled yell. "_Shut up!"_

I got out of bed and grabbed a hoodie from the end of my bed and shot out of my room, Tee hot on my heels. They were outside down the hall, by the stairs and I could see that all of the kids were there.

"Aww, Liam's girlfriend is back! How sweet!" Elecktra taunted, a wide smirk on her face.

"Shut up Elecktra!" I could tell Liam was getting angry, that was never a good thing. "Leave her alone!"

"Aww, do you _love _her? Do you actually think she gives a damn about you?" She laughed coldly, "You really are stupid!"

Liam was actually shaking with anger now and I quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from lunging at her. No one had noticed I was there until I pulled Liam back to his room with Frank helping.

"Liam, leave it, she's not worth it." I murmured, trying to calm him as he was desperately trying to get out of my and Franks grip.

"Do as your girlfriend says, Liam." Elecktra smirked.

"Oh, just shut it bitch!" I spat at her. The other kids 'oooooh'd and Elecktra glared at me.

We were able to pull Liam into his room and Frank stood in front of the door.

"Liam, calm down!" I said sternly, pushing him down to sit on his bed. "Just ignore her, she's a bitch."

"God, I hate her," He muttered, putting his head in his hands in an attempt to calm himself. I sat beside him and put my hand on his back.

"I've only just met her and I do as well," I laughed, "Don't let her get to you. She clearly knows _nothing_."

Just then, I heard Mike and Tracy's muffled voice from down the hall.

"_What is going on?"_

I heard a few other voices and then I heard a very loud yell.

"_Elecktra, go to your room! Now!_"

I smirked to myself and patted Liam's back.

"_Where's Frank and Arielle?_" I heard Mike ask.

"_With Liam, in his room."_ Said, who I was guessing was Carmen. I guessed that all the others had gone back to bed when Tracy and Mike had come up.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Frank opened it and Tracy and Mike stepped through.

"You okay Liam?" Mike asked.

Liam sighed, lifting his head up and nodded.

"It's late, you two should go back to your rooms and sleep." Tracy said.

I nodded before hugging Liam quickly and pecking his cheek lightly.

"Night," I said, getting up and leaving. Frank and I went back to our room and I shrug my hoodie off before climbing into bed and going back to sleep.

...

I woke up the next morning to the sound of banging. Clearly, people were already up...great.

I reluctantly got out of bed and went to my wardrobe. I got out a _Paramore _band shirt, some high waisted shorts and my purple converse. I grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom.

I locked the door before having a quick shower and getting dressed. I went back to my room and did my makeup and straightened my hair.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to saw complete chaos. Toast was flying everywhere and all I could hear was shouting. There was a spare seat inbetween Carmen and Tee so I sat down and grabbed a bit of toast.

"I've missed this," I laughed.

"Really? Why?" Carmen asked.

"It's crazy that's why."

Carmen laughed as I started buttering my toast.

"So, what are you doing today Carm?"

"Going shopping with Lily, you can come if you want?"

"Um, no thanks Carm, I'll stay here."

"Oh, okay," She said disappointedly. "What about you?"

I shrugged.

"Probably just stay here with Tee, settle in again." I said.

"Nah, you can come burger diving with me and Frank." Liam butted in. I had no idea he was even listening in on our conversation.

"Privacy please," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He just smirked.

"Yeah, come with us, we'll have fun." Frank said, grinning.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled.

They both grinned at me and we all went back to finishing our breakfast.

...

After breakfast was cleared away, I grabbed my bag and my jacket and waited downstairs for Liam and Frank. When they were ready, we left the house and walked into town.

"So, who's the target?" Frank asked as we walked through the town centre.

"Wait, we only just had breakfast and you're _already _hungry?" I asked in disbelief.

"Umm, yeah." They both said in a 'duh' tone.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Boys_.

"Fine, but I'm spending my share on something apart from food!"

"_Girls," _Liam muttered. I just smirked at him.

"Bingo," I said as I saw a business man come out of Starbucks, he was busy on his phone in one hand and had coffee in the other.

Frank got some old chips out of a bin and we walked towards him.

...

"A tenner each, nice!" Liam exclaimed, a smug grin on his face. "Whatta mug!"

"I'll meet you two outside the chippie in half an hour." I said, putting the note in my pocket.

"Where are you going' then?" Liam frowned.

"Like I said, _something other than food_." I smirked, before walking back down the road.

**Liam's POV:**

"I will never understand that girl." I said, watching as Arielle walked off.

Frank just laughed as we started walking towards the chip shop.

"So, about Arielle..." Frank trailed off.

I sighed; I knew where he was going with this. Before Ari had left, I had a crush on her but I didn't want to tell her because I was worried it would ruin our friendship.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Feelings? What, are we in some sappy romance film?" I snorted.

"Fine, do you still like her?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "Guess I still do."

We got into the chippie and ordered 2 burgers, chips and 3 cokes. We paid, got our food and still had a few quid left which we would spend down the arcade later.

There was an empty, closed down shop, doorway next to the chippie so we sat down and started eating.

After about 10 minutes of eating and talking about football, we spotted Arielle walking towards us, an _H&M _bag on her arm. She walked over and plopped down next to me on the step, stealing one of my chips.

"Hey!" I complained.

She just smirked. "Get over it,"

She was about to steal another when I smacked her hand away.

"Stop eating my chips!" I protested playfully, passing her a can of coke.

"Oh, thanks." She grinned, opening the can and taking a few gulps.

**Arielle's POV:**

"You got any money left?" Frank said.

I nodded. "Few quid, why?"

"We were thinking of going to the arcade after we've finished, you up for it?" Liam said, frowning at me as I stole another of his chips.

"Sure, I'll kick your ass at _Zombie Invasion, _just as I used to." I smirked, challengingly.

"Hah, you're on!"

I took another sip of coke as the boys finished their food. When they were done, they threw the empty containers away and we walked down to the arcade.

As soon as we got there, we all shot to _Zombie Invasion_.

"You sure you still wanna do this? You know you're gonna lose." I taunted, picking up the plastic gun.

"You're going down, Cleary." Liam said, a smug smirk on his face.

"Let's play, O'Donovan." I shot back, putting the money in the slot.

...

"Haha, I told you I would win!" I laughed, twirling around in a victory dance.

"No way, you cheated!" He protested.

"Did not!" I shot back. "Face it Liam, you lost."

"Whatever, my gun wasn't working properly!"

"Wow, you're just as much of a sore loser as I remember." I laughed, poking his chest playfully.

He crossed his arms defensively and scowled at me.

"Aww, is little Liam upset he lost? Has his ego taken a hit?" I mock pouted, squeezing his cheek lightly.

"Come on," He muttered, taking my arm and pulling me to where Frank was on the cranes.

"I don't have to ask who won because I already knew." Frank laughed.

I just smirked as we started walking round the arcade, spending the rest of our money.

...

"Where have you three been?" Was the first thing we heard when we went through the front door. Of course, it was Gina.

"We went into town, why?" I said confused as we were faced by Gina, Mike and Tracy.

"You've been out since 11 and it's just gone half five. You were supposed to be back an hour and a half ago!" Gina exclaimed.

I turned to glare at Liam and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I thought you said that we were allowed out all day?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, I-uh...thought that was what you said, Gina."

Mike frowned at him and crossed his arms.

"Liam..." He warned.

"We lost track of time, okay?" Liam said defensively, "We just wanted to welcome Ari back."

"Yeah, we didn't do anything wrong." Frank chimed in.

"Come on Mike, Gina, let us off. They were only being my mates." I said, doing my convincing smile.

I saw Tracy nudge Mike and whisper something to him. He sighed before he looked at Gina.

"Fine, we'll let you off just this once. But next time, you'll be in trouble." Gina said sternly.

We all let out a sigh of relief before I saw Liam shoot Mike a cheeky grin. We all quickly scrammed and ran into the lounge. As soon as we got in, we all erupted into fits of laughter.

"Did you see Gina's face?" Liam got out in between laughs.

"I thought she was gonna explode!" I said which made us laugh even more.

"What are you lot laughing about?" Carmen asked, coming in.

That just made us laugh even more.

...

**A/N: Aaaaah, what are those three like? So, whadya guys think? Also, whadya think of Ari and Liam? Please review and tell me what you guys think and whether you liked it or not. Pleaseeee? **


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to get up, Ari!" I heard a voice yell from the hallway. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head.

I _hate _mornings.

"Ari!" The voice yelled again.

"I'm coming!" I groaned, throwing the duvet off my body and getting up. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I took a seat inbetween Tee and Liam and started eating my cereal.

Today was a Sunday, so I'd have to go back to school tomorrow. Damn. I really hated school! Then again, who doesn't?

"So, what did you buy yesterday Carm?" I asked, looking at over at Carmen.

"I got tons!" She grinned, "I'll show you after breakfast."

"Sure," I laughed as Tee rolled her eyes at me playfully.

"Good luck. You'll be in there for an hour or two." Liam muttered in my ear.

"Shh." I hushed quietly, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Ouch!" He complained, holding his arm in fake hurt. "That hurt!"

"Good." I smirked before going back to my breakfast.

**F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I**

"And this...is my favourite!" Carmen announced, pulling out a sparkly, sequined pink top, from her wardrobe. I had kind of zoned out halfway through. Don't get me wrong, I was interested in what she had bought but I hadn't realised she had bought so much! She must've bought the entire shop!

"That's nice, Carm." I said automatically as I had been saying for the past hour. She danced around the room, holding the top up against herself, grinning.

"I know!" She grinned happily. She was about to say something else but was cut off by a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Liam stepped in.

"Sorry to interrupt you, girls but Tracy needs to talk to you, Ari." He said.

"Fine," I sighed, I was probably in trouble, "See you later, Carm."

I left with Liam and we started walking down the hall.

"So, why does Tracy need to see me?" I asked.

"Oh, she doesn't," He grinned, "I just made it up to save you from Carmen."

"Liam O'Donovan, I have never loved you more!" I laughed.

He grinned cheekily at me as we entered his room. Liam lay against the headboard, his feet up as I sat facing him, my legs crossed.

"So, what's the deal with this _Elektra_girl?" I asked.

Liam sighed. "She's just a complete bitch."

"Already figured that, but why?"

He just shrugged, "No one knows, and I really couldn't give a damn about her." He said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Fair enough. Anyway, how was your sad life without my amazing self? I'm guessing, even more tragic and boring than usual." I smirked.

Liam gasped and his hand flew to his heart. "How dare you!" He laughed.

I laughed along with him. "But seriously, I must've missed _something_."

"Well," He began, "Tracy got fired but came back more times than I can count."

"So, more than twice?" I teased.

"Oh! It's on, Cleary!" He challenged with a smirk, grabbing the pillow from behind him and whacking me with it.

"Bring it, O'Donovan!" I shot back, grabbing the other pillow and hitting him with it.

It wasn't long before we were in a full blown pillow fight. I was laughing uncontrollably as we kept hitting each other. Feathers were flying everywhere and I was so caught up, I hadn't even realised we had fallen off the bed until we hit the ground and Liam was hovering over me.

He still had that cheeky grin on his face.

"I think I win." He said.

"No way!" I protested, "That's not fair!"

He just winked at me before we fell into a silence. I just continued to stare into his eyes, our faces only a few inches away.

I quickly snapped myself out of it, as much as I didn't want to.

"Liam, would you mind getting off me please?" I said, forcing a light laugh.

"Oh...um, yeah. Sorry." He muttered, averting his gaze and rolling off me.

I bit my lip as I stood up and Liam moved so his back was leaning against his bed. He avoided my gaze and stared down at his hands.

I sat back down next to him and leaned my head back onto his mattress.

An uncomfortable silence was starting to settle so I quickly spoke.

"Wanna play would you rather?" I said, with a small smile.

He chuckled lightly before grinning. "Sure, you first."

"Okay, hmm...would you rather...kiss a frog or...eat a tree?"

"Eat a _tree?_" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not the whole tree, but some bark." I smirked.

"Umm, I don't know..." He shrugged.

"You have to pick!"

"Fine! Kiss a frog!" He laughed, "What about you?"

"Eat a tree, every time!"

"Why?"

"I'm scared of frogs!" I admitted.

Liam's bottom lip quivered and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny; I've been scared of them ever since I was a kid! They're weird little things." I said, hitting his arm playfully.

"I'm definitely gonna hold that against you." He laughed.

"Shh! Anyway, your turn."

"Fine, would you rather...marry Justin Bieber or duet with Rebecca Black?" Liam smirked.

"That is _evil_!" I gasped in fake horror. "Definitely do a duet with Rebecca Black; I could never be married to a little man-boy who has barely hit puberty."

We both erupted into fits of laughter and I was holding onto my sides.

"Okay, okay, my turn." I breathed when we had finally calmed down, "Would you rather...kiss Elektra-" Liam's nose wrinkled and he shot me a look of disgust but I kept going, "Or kiss Gina...or..."

"Whoa, wait! That's not fair! They're both bleurghh! And you better not say my other choice is Rebecca Black!" He interrupted, scowling at me.

I smirked back before raising my hands innocently in the air.

"Fine! Or kiss...me, then." I shrugged. It was no big deal, he'd probably say Gina.

Liam's eyes widened to the size of footballs and I smirked slightly.

"If we're gonna play like that then, I'd kiss you." He said, his eyes going back to regular size as he sent me a cheeky smirk.

"Aww, I'm touched!" I mocked, putting my hand to my heart.

"My turn, would you rather kiss-"He started but I cut him off with a groan.

"Really?"

"Really. Would you rather kiss Justin Bieber...?"

I gagged at the thought.

"Sparkly guy from Twilight..."

"The actor or the character?" I asked.

"Character. Or...me?" He said with a grin.

"The thought of kissing Justin Bieber makes me wanna throw up so not him, Edward Cullen is a sparkly, animal killing fairy/pixie thing which also makes me wanna throw up. So I guess, it's gonna have to be you."

"No-one can resist the O'Donovan!" He cheered, punching the air.

"You are so cocky and arrogant!" I laughed.

"Yes, I am but you wouldn't want me any other way."

"If that's what you need to think to get you to sleep at night, then sure." I joked sarcastically.

**F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I**

**A/N: So, whadya think? Loved it? Hated it? Please review and tell me! **

**Also, I didn't intend to offend any twilight fans, Justin Bieber fans, or Rebecca Black fans (if there are any ;)) I thought that Liam and Ari would be the types of people who would hate that. LOL**

**Also, huge massive thanks to uniquename, Crazy4Quinn, FlowerBlossomGirl, SparkBomb'sFaith, lollypop5060, LivingTheBeatOfSummer, zl145 and Ahsilaa for reviewing! It really means alot to me! **

**Love Forever and Always**

**Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There's alot of swearing in the chapter in certain parts so you've been warned. :D**

Chapter 4

"I can't go to school! I really _am_ sick!" I whined, clutching my stomach dramatically.

Gina rolled her eyes from where she stood in the doorway and crossed her arms.

I coughed loudly and dramatically and pouted.

"So...ill." I groaned, pulling my duvet around me. I honestly felt fine; I just _really _didn't wanna go to school.

"Ari, get up!" Liam laughed, appearing in the doorway, "You're not fooling anyone."

"Shut up!"

"Arielle, get up...now." Gina sighed.

I glared at both of them before groaning overdramatically again and climbing out of bed.

"Fine!" I muttered, "Can you both leave then? Privacy?"

Liam held his hands up defensively but he still had a lop sided grin on his face, before leaving along with Gina. I closed the door and got dressed into my school uniform. I did my make-up and curled my hair before going downstairs to see the chaos of breakfast time. I grabbed a bit of toast and buttered it before sitting down inbetween Liam and Tee.

"Nice acting." Liam commented with a sarcastic smirk.

"Hey, I could've been seriously ill!"

"Yeah, with schoolitus." He laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him before finishing my toast.

"Come on you lot," Mike called from the front door. We all got up, grabbed our stuff and went outside to the minivan.

**F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I**

After all the younger kids had been dropped off, I leaned over to Liam.

"Fancy bunking today?" I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "First day back and already you wanna ditch?"

"Why not?" I shrugged,"Worst they can do is ground me."

"Why don't you wanna go?" He asked.

I gave him a look as if to say 'are you stupid?' "It's school Liam, seriously?"

He shrugged, "I'll bunk with you, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

"Thanks!"

"Joking," He laughed, "We'll get out of the van, hang around for a bit then go through the alley down the field."

I nodded, and at that moment, we pulled up outside the school. We all got out and Mike wished us a good day. He drove off and all the others went inside the main building but Liam and I went down to the field.

"They still don't guard the alley? The teachers must know we bunk off." I said, walking down the path towards the alley.

"Dunno', they must either ignore it or be completely stupid."

"Just like you." I muttered quietly, grinning.

"What?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

We went through the alley and came out by the side of the school.

"We should probably take off our ties and blazers, so that if a teacher does see us, they won't know we're bunking." I said, reaching for my tie.

"Good thinkin'."

We took off our blazers and tie and shoved them in our bags.

"You got any money? Otherwise we'll have nothing to do for the rest of the day." I asked.

He rifled through his bag and came up with £7.

"What 'bout you?"

I got my purse out of my bag and found a fiver.

"All I got." I said, holding it up before shoving it in my pocket. "Town?"

**F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I**

When we got into town, we went into Wilkinsons. We picked up two bottles of powerade and grabbed a few handfuls of Pick'N'Mix, swallowing them down quickly. We bought the drinks and walked through the town.

We went into HMV and started to browse.

I saw a certain CD and smirked, picking it up.

"Hey Liam, your favourite person!" I called over to him, holding up a Justin Bieber CD.

Liam pretended to start gagging and his hand dramatically flew to his chest.

I laughed but put the CD back, as we were getting weird looks from other customers and two employees were whispering in a corner, looking over at us.

I wondered over to the posters and started flicking through. One Direction_..._Justin Bieber...Cheryl Cole...Harry Potter...Yes!

"Liam! Look, it's your boyfriend!" I shouted, pointing to a shirtless picture of Edward Cullen.

"Urgh! That's not even funny!" He protested, fake gagging again.

That got us more weird looks.

"You buying anything?" I asked, as he flicked through the posters.

"Nah', you?"

I shook my head, "What're we gonna do for the rest of the day with twelve quid between us?"

He shrugged, "We can do whatever, well..."

I laughed and we left the shop.

**F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I**

We spent the rest of the day, faffing around in town. We got burger and chips for lunch and then, when 'school finished'; we went back to the Dumping Ground.

"Have a good day, Ari?" Mike asked, coming out from the office as we closed the front door.

I shared a subtle look with Liam but quickly looked back at Mike, "Yeah, fine thanks." I said with a fake smile.

"Good good, how about you Liam?"

"Yeah, fine."

Mike nodded before going into the kitchen. We started to go up the stairs but were suddenly stopped by Elektra.

"Where were _you two _today?" She taunted with a smirk.

"School, dummy." I glared at her.

She glared back, "You both bunked,"

"What you gonna do, snitch?" Liam said sarcastically.

She put her hand against her heart in fake hurt, a sly grin plastered on her face, "Ouch Liam, just because your little girl friend is back, doesn't mean you had to-"

She didn't get to finish because I had pinned her to the wall by her throat. I had had it with this bitch.

"Listen honey, I don't know who you _think _you are but I strongly suggest you get a reality check. _No one _speaks to me or my friends like that so watch your back...and sleep with one eye open." I spat, keeping a firm grip on her neck and the grin had left her face. She clawed at my hand but I was alot stronger then her.

I pulled her forward just to smash her into the wall again.

"Are we clear?" I asked innocently.

"Crystal." She breathed before I let her go. She was gasping for air but I just walked back to my room with Liam behind me.

"Whoa...what the hell?" Liam demanded as soon as we got into my room. I turned to him and crossed my arms across my chest, glaring at him.

"She was being a bitch; I put her in her place." I said, getting annoyed.

"You overreacted a bit," He shrugged, scowling at me.

"I was sticking up for you! Just 'coz you're too much of a pussy to do it yourself! So don't fucking tell me I overreacted, okay?" I shouted angrily at him, "After all the shit she's done to you, you're on her side!"

He scoffed loudly and scowled at me. "I'm not a pussy and I'm not on her '_side'_, I just said that I thought that you overreacted, calm the fuck down!"

He was really started to piss me off, "Since when have you been a saint? Since when have you refused the opportunity for a fight? You're such a fucking hypocrite! Fuck you!"

"Whatever, I'm not talking to you if you're acting like this." He spat before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

"Dickhead." I muttered under my breath before getting changed out of my school uniform and into a black '**Sex. Drugs. Alcohol. Sausage Rolls.' **Shirt and some shorts, one leg black and the other white with some fluffy bed socks.

Liam had extremely pissed me off and I don't think I overreacted with Elektra. But I probably did with him. I wouldn't back down though, that was one of my flaws, I'm incredibly stubborn.

I tied my hair up and put my iPod into my speaker dock, turning up Paramore full blast. I didn't care how loud it was.

I laid down on my bed, mouthing the words to _Decoy_ and starting doodling on some paper.

**F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I**

"Dinner!" I heard Gina holler up the stairs. I got up and turn the music off before going downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was already sitting down and Liam looked up when I came in. I ignored him and sat down. I was inbetween Harry and Carmen.

Gina and Tracy served up chilli and we all began to eat. It wasn't until halfway through the meal I realised that Elektra wasn't there.

"Where Elektra?" I asked.

"Talking to Mike in the office." Tracy said,

I frowned slightly but continued eating. I bet she'd grassed on me. Little bitch.

As if the devil has heard, Mike yelled from the office, "Ari! Can you come in here please?"

I sighed before picking up my plate and putting by the sink. I went into the office and saw Elektra sitting on one of the chairs, a bruise beginning to form on her neck.

"Sit down Ari." Mike said, closing the door behind me.

"What's this about?" I asked innocently.

"An incident occurred earlier which I think you know about, what happened between you and Elektra." Mike said calmly.

I frowned in innocent confusion. "I'm don't know what you're talking about."

Elektra glared at me and I smirked at her without Mike seeing.

"Elektra told us that you pinned her against a wall by her throat." Mike said, frowning.

I gasped and put on my best innocent face, "Me? Why would I do such a thing?"

"Cut the act! You're not fooling anyone!" Elektra spat.

"What act? I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!"

I was so good at this!

Mike looked like he didn't know who to believe. Score!

"Liam was there, he saw the whole thing!" Elektra suddenly cried.

Crap. No, no, no, no, no. Under normal circumstances, this would be great but seeing as we were arguing right now, I was doomed.

"Is this true?" Mike said, turning his head towards me.

"Umm..."

Before I could even blink, Mike had the door open and was yelling Liam's name.

I was in such shit.

Elektra sent me a triumphant smirk and I put my middle finger up at her.

Liam appeared and Mike beckoned him in. He closed the door behind him and looked back at the three of us.

"Liam, were you with Ari when you came home from school and went upstairs?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Elektra has accused Ari of pinning her against a wall by her throat and she said you witnessed the whole thing."

Oh, fuck.

Liam caught my eyes before I dropped my head.

"That's stupid. I was with Ari the whole time and she never touched Elektra. She's lying!"

What a...wait, what?

Elektra gasped and stood up.

"He's lying! He saw the whole thing!" She protested furiously.

"Ari never went near her," Liam said, "Elektra's lying."

I looked up at him and mouthed a 'thank you.'

Mike sighed, rubbing his temples, "Liam and Ari, you can go."

I stood up, smirked smugly at Elektra and left with Liam.

"Thank you...for that, just then." I said honestly.

Liam nodded, "No problem."

I sighed before crossing my arms, "You still pissed off at me?" I asked, doing my best puppy dog face.

He tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably, grinning.

"Nah," He murmured, before hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you all that stuff, I didn't mean it." I said, though it came put quite muffles.

He laughed which sent vibration through his chest to me, "I'm sorry too."

"Love you Liam." I smiled.

"You too Ri."

**F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I-F&I**

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! GCSE'S are a pain in the arse! Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**So, what did you think of this chapter? The little argument came out of nowhere but it ended well. I really hate Elektra, kinda shows in this chapter. Haha: D**

**So, do you guys want Ari and Liam to get together? If so, when?**

**I'll also update my other stories soon(:**

**I love you guys so much! **

**Please review and gimme some ideas! More ideas mean faster updates.**

**LoveForeverAndAlways**

**Lauren**

**XOXOXOX**


End file.
